A Babys Lullaby
by Trio-Spade
Summary: this is the sequel to Heeros Baby, Miya gets kidnaped, Quatre is pregnat, duo is trying to get pregnat. have to read! YAOI MELPREG
1. Default Chapter

Hi every one! Well I got a lot of feed back on Heeros Baby and a lot of request to do a sequel. Don't know why though that one came out crappy but as was asked here is the sequel. OH and as asked by one person this will contain a lot of D&W material, I also warn that I might put a lemon into this one, MAYBE I'm not sure yet.

Beta: Kime

A Baby's Lullaby.

"DUO! You baka! Be careful, Wufei would kill me if you got hurt!" Heero exclaimed as he rushed over to Duo, who had been climbing up a latter to get the ball that they had been tossing, when he slipped off and fell into a bush.

"I'm fine Heero, I just got a little dizzy! Jeeezzz!" Duo yelled back.

"Ba. . . . .ba . . . . .BAKA!" came a squeal from little Miya who had been sitting in the grass waiting for the ball. She was now squealing and giggling over her first word. Heero turned around abruptly and Miya said it again.

"BAKA!"

"DUO! She said her first word!" Heero exclaimed excitedly as he rushed over and picked the 16 month old (1 year, 4 months) Miya and spun slowly with her above his head.

"I heard!" Duo said haply as he walked over to the two of them. Heero had stopped spinning and was cradling Miya in his arms. Duo reached out and started tickling her belly and she squealed again, yelling the word.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"That's my little Miya! Smart as a whip, she can already tell her uncle is an idiot." Heero jested.

"HEY!" Duo exclaimed as he turned to fallow Heero inside. Heero went into the kitchen and sat Miya into her high chair and brought a bag of miniature blue berry muffins out of the pantry.

"This calls for a special treat." Heero said as he gave Miya a muffin. Miya gave a pleased laugh and then gobbled down the muffin before getting another from the small pile were Heero had poured out three more.

"I'm tempted to call Zechs at work and tell him." Heero said as he sat at the table next to Miya.

"Nah, Zechs, and Quatre should be home from W.E. in about 20 mints." Duo said sitting down with Heero. Heero nodded after looking at the clock over the door.

"Duo, I was wondering, I know that you and Wufei are trying to get you pregnant, so how's it going?" Heero asked trying to make small talk. Duo gave an exasperated sigh.

"Not so good. Were trying really hard but I just don't seem to be taking. I don't know why I haven't conceived. Hell we even stopped using lub because I thought that maybe it was killing his seed. But it didn't seem to work." Duo confessed.

"Maybe you're just trying to hard. Maybe you two should go for a vacation and just relax." Heero offered.

"Ya know Heero I think your right. Were just stressing are selves over this two much!" Heero offered a small smile before Zechs and Quatre came threw the kitchen door. Heero jumped up and took Miya out of the high chair and rushed over to Zechs.

"Zechs! She did it she said her first word!"

"Your kidding! When!" Zechs exclaimed as he bent down to take his daughter from his husband's arms and holding her over his head.

"Just before we came in to wait for you to get home."

"What'd she say?" Quatre asked before stepping up from behind Zechs to give Miya a little tickle causing Miya to squeal out her word.

"BAKA!" Zechs busted out laughing. He had to hand Miya to Heero before he dropped her out of laughter. Quatre hid a sinker behind his hand. It took a few tries but Zechs was finely able to calm himself down after a bit.

"Well Duo I have grate news! I finally was able to talk Wufei and Trowa into working at W.E. instead of Perventers!" Quatre beamed as he sat down.

"THAT'S GRATE! What jobs did you give them?" Duo asked cheerily.

"Well I only had two places open so they took those. Trowa is my new assistant in engineering and development wile Wufei took head of security." Quatre informed as he accepted the cup of coffee Zechs handed him wile Heero took Miya to put her down for her nap.

"At least I don't have to worry about Wufei being sent out and not coming back." Duo said relaxing into his chair.

"Oh Qat, you didn't tell me what did the doctor have to say when you went and saw her today?" Zechs inquired as he sat down. Quatre gained a cheeky little smile as a light blush came to his cheeks.

"Well, when Trowa and Wufei get home were all going out for dinner my treat and I'll tell all of you then." He said as he got up and headed out of the kitchen.

"Where ya going? Tired of us already?" Duo piped leaning his head back to watch Quatre who stopped at the door.

"Oh I was going to go get Miyas baby book, I thought Zechs might want to put Miyas first word in it." He answered with a smile. Zechs just nodded.

After about two hours Trowa and Wufei made it home and collapsed in the living room. Wufei aloud his head to fall back over the edge of the couch with his eyes closed. He soon snapped his eyes open as a pair of soft genital hands began to rub his neck and shoulders. The site that met his eyes was that of a heart shape face that held warm caring violet eyes and a gentle warm smile, a long braid falling over a slender shoulder. Wufeis face soften and he gained a warm smile him self as he allowed his eyes to close and just relax.

"Aren't you glad I said yes when you asked me to marry you?" Duo asked wittedly.

"Hmmmm, yes I'm very glad." He answered not opening his eyes. As Duo continued to massage Wufeis neck and shoulders Quatre walked in. he went over to where Trowa was seated with his eyes closed and arms stretched the length of the second couch, his head lulled onto his chest wile his legs remained crossed. Quatre smiled at the site of his husband as he walked over in front of Trowa. He bent down and laid a gentle kiss onto Trowas lips. Trowas eyes opened as he kissed back gently.

"I need to tell you something before we leave to go to dinner." With that Quatre took Trowas hand and lead him away to a remote part of the house. Wufei gave Duo a questioning look that Duo answered with a shrug. Within a few mints they heard Trowa yell.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" pause

"I CAN'T BELIVE IT!" pause

Quatre came back a few mints after Trowas last out burst; he was wearing a large smile that seemed incapable of leaving his face.

"Well are you two ready to go out for dinner? Zechs and Heero are bringing the SUV around." Quatre asked as he grabbed his jacket from the hall closet. Wufei rose from his seat and walked around to where Duo stood. Wufei grabbed his own jacket from were he had tossed it on a nearby chair. After Duo had also slipped his own jacket on Wufei weaved an arm around Duos slim waist as they walked out together.

"Ok Qat, you said you had something to tell us so what is it?" Heero asked as he sat his glass down as everyone finished eating. They had gone to a nice little casual restaurant not far into the town. Quatres smile came back, threatening to engulf the rest of his face. Trowa wrapped his arm around Quatres shoulders and pulled him close as another wove their fingers together. Trowa had a devilish smile on his face and his eyes held a cretin glint, it was the same look he had on their wedding day. Trowa gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Um, how should we tell them?" Quatre asked looking at Trowa with a slight blush.

"Together." Trowa answered. Quatre nodded, then turned to look at the ethers. Bring a hand up to tug at his earlobe; he took a deep breath then spoke,

"The doctor gave me some grate news today," he looked back to Trowa for support. Trowa decided to finish the sentence for him.

"Quatre is pregnant, were going to have a baby." Trowa was absolutely beaming as he spoke; wile Quatre bowed his head with a cheeky smile and deep blush.

"NO WAY!" Duo exclaimed as he got up from his seat and wrapped Quatre in a big hug, nearly suffocating the pour boy.

"Congratulations you two." Zechs smiled haply patting Trowa on the shoulder.

"Now I get to do a scrap book for you, it's only fare." Heero winked as he raised a figure at Quatre. Quatre laughed at the thought of Heero making a scrap book. Just last year he had been the up tight 'perfect solder' but now he was just as loose and almost cheerful as Zechs. Wufei and Trowa were getting their but still had a little ways to go. Wufei waited till the ethers calmed down some before give his congratulations.

"I'm happy for you two, I'm sure you guys will be blessed with a wonderful little angle. Were going to have to set up a new room for the baby." Wufei suggested.

"The room isn't the problem, there are still 12 rooms that aren't being used as it is." Quatre informed, his face gained a worried look.

"What is the problem then?" Zechs asked as he lifted Miya from her high chair and cradled her in his strong arms.

"Well, my family is known for multiple births. All my sisters have had no less the twins with each pregnancy." Quatre murmured out. Trowa paled but recovered.

"The more the merrier." He whispered into Quatres ear.


	2. ch2

A Baby's Lullaby: Ch 2

Back at home D&W 

Duo sat on the edge of his side of the bed, his brush griped loosely in his hands which sat in his lap. His hair was loose and flowing down his back as he sat in a baggy white shirt and a pair of short tight black boxers. He had a look of deep thought. He felt the bed give way as Wufei sat down.

Wufei turned to see Duos back facing him. He knew that there was something bothering Duo by the way he sat. Wufei decided to find out what it was that bothered his koi. He crawled over the bed and gently took the brush from Duos hands and began to brush Duos chestnut locks. These actions brought Duo out of his thoughts.

"Hmmm, oh I'm sorry Wufei." He said hushed voice.

"Nothing to be sorry for Du-koi." Wufei said back as he parted Duos hair and began to braid it.

"Duo what is wrong, you seem out of it tonight." Wufei asked concerned for his koi.

"It's just. . . . . . . .never mind." Duo sighed as he bowed his head.

"No, I won't. Tell me what's bothering you." Wufei said as he let the finished braid fall onto Duos back as he wrapped his arms around Duos shoulders and pulled him back so he was resting against Wufeis chest. Duo sighed and resigned to his fate.

"It's just that I really want to make you happy yet I just can't seem to get pregnant and give you a baby."

"Duo, don't stress over it, please. Yes it would be nice to have a child of are own, but if it's not meant to be that's ok too, as long as I have you." Wufei cooed as he nuzzled Duo neck. Duo gave a gentle sigh.

"Maybe we should take Heeros advice."

"Mmmmm, and what is that?"

"That we should go and take a vacation, and relax."

"I believe that that is a good idea. I'll quit perventers earlier then planed and use my last perventers check to pay for some tickets to where ever."

"What about Quatre? Aren't you supposed to go work for him?" Duo inquired as he bent his neck up to look at his koi.

"Not till next month. We can take a two week vacation and be back before I start work. So were do you want to go?"

"I don't know. How bout you choose and surprise me?"

"Sounds fun." With that Wufei pulled Duo to the head of the bed and pulled the covers up and tucked them in. Duo snuggled up to Wufeis chest and soon fell asleep to the writhen of his heart.

"DUO! COME ON WE'RE GOING TO MISS ARE SHUTTLE!" Wufei yelled up the stairs to his dallying lover.

"I'M COMING I'M COMING!" he held as he jogged down the stairs with one last bag in hand. Wufei was waiting at the door with both their jackets in hand.

"You two be careful and have fun!" Quatre waved as they pulled out and headed to the shuttle pad.

"So love, are you going to tell me were we are going now or what?" Duo asked as he took the time the car ride offered to relax a little.

"No, it's a surprise." Wufei grind.

"Oh, will I like it?"

"Oh you'll love it."

Four hours latter they landed in Beijing. Wufei kept Duo blind folded till they reached the chalet that Wufei had rented for two weeks. It was set at the base of a large mountain and was about one hundred yards from a small lake. Wufei took Duo up to the porch of the house and turned him to face the lake and the mountains that bordered in the distance. He removed the blind fold.

"Welcome to China." He whispered into Duos ear. Duo gasped at the site before him. Cheery blossoms fell everywhere and the lake glistened with the now setting sun. The distant mountains were like giant dusty blue shadows and the sent of exotic flowers danced with Duos nose.

"Oh Wufei, it's beautiful." Duo breathed out. He turned and embraced Wufei in warm hug. Wufei bent down and laid a soft loving kiss onto Duos lips. Duo accepted it warmly, kissing him back. When they broke the kiss they were both breathless.

"I'll get the bags, I want you in the bed room when I come in." Wufei said with a cheeky smile on his face as he went to the car. Duo went in and searched the house till he found their room. Wufei came in setting the bags on the far side of their bed room. He went over to the bed where he began to massage Duos shoulders and get him to relax. Wufei wanted Duo tonight and he was going to make the night perfect. That is till the phone rang. Wufei whispered a few curses and got up to answer it. Duo just chuckled at his pent up lover. After answering the phone Wufei turned around with a annoyed sigh.

"Love, I'm afraid this is going to take a bit."

"That's ok, I'll go and run us a nice hot bath and you can come and join me when you're done." Duo winked as he went to find the bath room.

"There's a hot tub in a room towards the back." Wufei said parting from his conversation with who ever long enough to point in the direction. Duos gave a devil of a gin, grab some towels and went to find it.

Hi, its me Trio, this is just to tell you that there will be a lemon in the next chapter. So if you don't like to read them then just skip the parts that I mark. And you'll be fine. Oh and thanks for all the reviews on the first story.


	3. ch3

A Baby's Lullaby: Ch 3

Lemon,

Duo was soaking in the hot tub with his head lulling back and eyes closed as he relaxed in the warm waters. He heard the water splash slightly and felt the ripples hit his skin as some one got in. He raised his head and opened his eyes lazily to see a very naked Wufei with his hair down and matching cross necklace coming towards him. A cheeky smile appeared on Duos face as he watched Wufei move towards him.

"So who was on the phone?" Duo asked, the smile not leaving his face as he wove his arms around Wufeis neck.

"The agency that I rented this chalet from making sure we had arrived safely and trying to promote some tourist sites." Wufei informed as he bent down and captured Duos mouth with his.

"Mmmmmm." Duo moaned softly into Wufeis mouth, his hands traveling down Wufeis sides to rest on his hips. Wufei shifted foreword to gain better accesses to Duo as he ravished his husband's mouth mercilessly. Wufei broke away gently, leaving Dou opened mouth and panting. With a smirk, Wufei bent back down and began to kiss and nip along the cords and flesh of Duos neck. Duo shivered from the contact, bringing one hand around Wufeis waist and weaving the ether into Wufeis hair to pull him closer.

Wufei began to descend down from Duos neck and to his collar bone, flicking his tongue over it before nipping lightly gaining a soft gasp and shiver in doing so. Wufei continued to flick his tongue out over Duos flesh until he found the little nub of hardening flesh he had been searching for. He began to draw patterns around it before teasing it by flicking his tongue back and forth. Duo arched his chest into Wufeis caresses, giving soft gasp and light moans at the touches.

Wufei wrapped his arms around Duos waist and turned them around in one easy fluid motion so as Duo was on top. Duo gave a startled cry at this new position. He was sat, straddling Wufeis lap, their growing erections rubbing agents each ether causing both two moan. Duo began to grind his body into Wufeis. Wufei allowed this for a moment, his breath becoming heavy pants with Duos. He grabbed a hold of Duos hips stilling him. He raised one hand from Duos hip to pull his head down fro a searing kiss. Wile Duo was distracted by the kiss and the stimulation to his groin as he rocked agents his husband, Wufei slipped a water slicked finger into Duo.

Duo arced as he felt the finger slip inside him, gasping in surprise. The gasp turning into a low moan as Wufei began to fuck him with his finger. Wufei continued to lavish Duos chest with his mouth and tongue. Duo longed to have Wufeis mouth to go lower and take care of the growing, almost painful, heat welling between his legs. Wufei added another finger, using it to stroke, stretch, and massage Duos opening. Duo cried out and thought he was going to come right then as Wufei hit his prostate. He was clinging onto Wufei shivering in desire.

"Wufei . . . . . I need you . . . . . . NOW." Duo pleaded threw pants. It was his turn to surprise Wufei. He raised off Wufeis fingers then adjusted himself over Wufeis erection. He impaled him self onto Wufeis full length causing both to cry out loudly. Wufei in a mixture of intense pleasure and surprise as Duos glorious heat engulfed him. He couldn't stop him self, he held Duos hips and slammed Duo to him with every thrust. Duo could only cry out with each bruising thrust, shear pleasure ripping threw his body as Wufei hit his pleasure spot over, and over.

Wufei turned them over again, placing Duo back on the bottom. He felt himself coming to his peak. He wrapped a firm hand around Duos straining erection and began to pump and squeeze, pulling Duo to a higher peak of ecstasy. Duo cried out his lovers name as he came hard onto Wufeis hand and stomach. Wufei gave a strangled gasp as he felt Duos inner walls constrict tightly around him. He stopped his thrust as Duo held tightly to him, shaking and panting as his orgasm winded down.

Wufei waited till Duo caught his breath before beginning to thrust again. Duo moaned deeply as Wufei tended to his reaming desire. It took only a few more deep thrust before Wufei came, spilling his seed into Duo. He aloud himself to collapse on Duo, panting and breathing hard as he caught his breath. Duo brought a hand up and threaded his fingers into Wufeis hair.

"Ya know I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow." Duo said with a cheeky smile.

"Mmmm, I don't think I'll mind." Wufei replied as he kissed Duo.

"Come on, lets get out and into bed." Wufei said as he broke the kiss.

"But Wufei, I'm tired and I doubt I could go again." Duo wined.

"I know, I met to bed as in sleep baka."

"Oh, then allow me to join you."

END LEMON

Duo awoke to an empty bed, which was surprising after what they did last night and that they were on vacation, no need to wake up early for work. He looked around sleepily but saw no sing of his husband. He sat up slowly and swung his feet over the side of the bed. Wufei walked in with a tray in his hands just as Duo was going to attempt to stand. Wufei walked over with a small warm smile on his face.

"Don't bother trying to get up. You'll just spoil my surprise." Duo looked up from the spot he had zoned out on the floor some what startled. He smiled at Wufei and swung his legs back up on to the bed and leaned back agents the headboard. Wufei sat the tray over Duo lap before walking over to the ether side of the bed and crawling in also. The tray held a plate of bacon, a plate of toast and a box of sushi. Duo poked at the fish and rice rolls.

"Ummmm, what are these?"

"Sushi, salmon wrapped in rice and cucumber. Along with shrimp rolls and rice balls." Wufei said as he picked up his set of chop sticks and took a sushi roll from the box.

"So what are we doing today?" Duo asked as he munched on a peace of bacon.

"Ummm, I wasn't planning on us leaving this bed." Wufei said with a seductive smirk. Duo just grind.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk at all during this entire trip. Will I?"

It was quiet, too quiet but then again, Miya was taking her nap and Wufei has taken Duo on a two week vacation. So here he was alone, quiet. Something that he had always thought he wanted and now it was driving him crazy! Heero had been happy when Duo decided to quit his job at perventers and stay home. Wufei had agreed to this for they were trying to have a baby and Duo did not need the added stress of work. Especially being that he was a field agent and his safety wasn't always a constant thing. So he stayed with Heero helping with Miya wile Zechs and the ethers worked. Heero had agreed to teach Duo child care wile he was home. Heero hadn't realized how quite and down right boring it was without Duo around. It was, simply put, wired with it so quiet.

Heero looked over to the clock. It was twelve fifteen, that meant that Zechs was on his lunch break, and till had a little over an hour before his lunch break was over. Being bored and having nothing ells to do, he got up and retrieved the portable vid-phone and went into the living room and plopped down into one of the overstuffed chairs. He dilled up Zechs cell, a few rings and Zechs face blinked onto the screen.

"Oh! Hello Dear. This is a surprise, is there something wrong?" Zechs greeted slightly surprised to see his husband on the mini-screen of his cell phone.

"Hello Zechs, no nothing is wrong. You're still on your lunch break right?" He asked.

"Yes I'm still on lunch why?" Zechs asked slightly confused.

"Miyas asleep and with Duo gone I'm bored out of my mind. I never thought I'd say this but I kinda miss Duos chatter. It was a distraction from the quietness when Miyas asleep. I guess that with out the distractions I'm free to miss you." Zechs gave soft warm smile but just as he was going to reply he heard soft cries in the back ground. Heero turned to the monitor which sat on the coffee table.

"Heero something wrong?" Zechs asked worried.

"I don't know, I just put her down and she never wakes up before one." Heero said a little confused at his daughters early awaking. He listened to the monitor to see if she had just cried out in her sleep and would settle down. What he heard frightened him. There was the sound of some one tripping, a curse and something crashing. He bolted up from his chair and began to rush to Miyas room.

"Heero, what's wrong! What's happening!" Zechs asked almost franticly as he listened over his phone to Heero running up the stairs. He threw open the door to the nursery. What he saw caused him to panic. He ran to the crib which was empty, the blankets thrown about. The small table a dim lamp, a stuffed animal and the monitor had sat on was tipped over and the things littered the floor. Miyas travel bag was gone. It was always full incase of an emergency. The window was wide open and the curtain blew in the breeze. Heero dropped to his knees and tears fell down his cheeks.

"Zechs . . . . . come home, please, some one . . . . . . took her." Was all Heero could say to the vid phone. His voice quiet and distant as the shock began to ease off and allowing the fear and sadness to come. He buried his face in his hands and cried. Zechs wasted no time after hearing what Heero had said. He turned off his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. He grabbed his brief case, leaving his garbage on his desk and ran out the door. He busted into Quatres office. Quatre who was in the middle of a lunch meeting was to say the least, surprise and a little peeved at Zechs actions.

"Zechs what is the meaning of this?" Quatre asked sternly.

"Quatre, some one took Miya. She's been kidnapped." He said desperately. Quatres face was a mixture of shock, discuss, and fear. When he spoke his tone was even and low.

"I'm afraid this meeting must end here, good day." Quatre said as he dismissed himself from the meeting grabbing his coat and brief case.

"Zechs lets go." With that they headed out. Quatre pulled out his cell phone and called up Trowa and told him what they knew so far. Trowa met them at the house. They all rushed up stairs and found Heero in the same spot still crying hard. Zechs went over and held Heero tightly as his own tears fell gently. Not as hard as Heeros as he took stock of the room as did Quatre and Trowa.

"I found something. . . . . It's a note." Trowa said as he picked a peace of paper up from the floor. It had fallen out from a folded in a blanket he had picked up. Quatre took it and read it over, his eyes winded before he read it out loud shakily.

"You stole my daughter now I'm taking her back." That was it, nothing more, nine words, nine horrible words.


	4. ch4

A Baby's Lullaby: Ch 4

Zechs came out of his and Heero's room with his head bowed as he silently shut the door.

"Did you get him to sleep?" He raised his head when he heard Quatre's quiet question.

"Yes, took a while but he's finely asleep." He said sadly.

"How did you mange to do it?" Quatre asked surprised. It had been three days since Miya had been abducted and Heero hadn't slept since. He stayed up sitting with the vid phone in his hand hopping that the police would call with something. They decided on not calling Duo and Wufei and ruining their vacation. Those two where too stressed as it was and Heero strictly refused to call and tell him. He had said that Duo was being pulled thin with trying to please Wufei by getting pregnant and Wufei was being overly stressed at work then worrying about why Duo seemed depressed and Heero was not going to ruin their vacation with each other.

"I got Miya's stuffed rabbit and he latched onto it and cried as I held him. Being sleep deprived then crying like that put him under. Hopefully for the night." Zechs answered as he looked at the door with his hand still on the knob. His face was drawn and he had dark bags under his eyes.

"Quatre, why would some one do this?" Zechs asked sadly. He just couldn't get passed the fact that something like this to him and his husband.

"I don't know Zechs. Some things just can't be explained." Quatre answered quietly, setting his hand onto the taller blonds shoulder.

"For once I have no idea what to do. I can barely keep my self together to try and keep Heero calm." Zechs said. He took his hand off the door knob and used it to brace himself agents the door. His other hand came up and covered his eyes as he began to cry. He slid to the floor, plopping down with a dull thud. He cupped his face in his hands, fuck holding it in! Heero was asleep and finding peace in his dreams and all Zechs wanted to do was let go. He hadn't been able to with Heero in the state he was in. Zechs had to stay strong for Heero, had to be able to give Heero strength. Quatre was about to kneel down and try and help Zechs calm down when the bedroom door slowly opened.

Heero opened his eyes when he heard the door close. He hugged Miya's rabbit tighter to his chest, silent tears renewing the dried stained paths on his face.

'Miya, my baby, we WILL get you back. I promises baby. If they hurt you I will kill them. I love you so much Miya, nothing is going to keep me from getting you back. I should have gone straight up and checked on you when you started to fuss. You trying to tell me you were in trouble. I'm so sorry Miya I'm so sorry.' Heero kept repeating in his head. He was brought out of his thoughts by the muffled voice of Zechs. He heard something slide down the door and then a thump outside. He heard Zechs muffled sobs and it made him feel worse.

'Oh Zechs! You have been acting strong for me and giving me strength and here I've been feeling sorry and you have been waiting for a chance to brake down and let your own sorrow out. I'm sorry Zechs!' Heero got up still holding Miya's rabbit. He slowly rose from the bed but fell to the floor. His muscles hurt from sleep depravation and his legs felt like jelly, he couldn't even walk. So he crawled to the door and slowly opened it from his place on the floor.

Zechs was sitting up agents the door and as it opened he fell back slowly. He brought his hands away from his face and turned his head to look behind him. There on the floor behind him knelt Heero. He quickly went to wipe his face but Heero stopped him. Heero gently grabbed a hold of Zechs hands and gently pulled Zechs back to lay agents his chest. Zechs fell back his head laying agents Heero's chest. Heero wrapped his arms around Zechs and held him tightly, rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry Zechs, I was being selfish. It's alright, you've been strong enough, go ahead and let go." Heero cooed as he bent his head down and rested his forehead agents the top of Zechs head. Zechs let go with out hesitation barring his face into Heero's chest, letting the sobs rack his body. Heero continued to rock the both of them, his own tears falling silently. Quatre decided to leave the two alone to get the last out of their system. He went down stairs to find Trowa, his eyes red rimed as he sat on the sofa next to the fire place, the handheld vid-phone sitting next to him.

"Trowa . . . ." He trailed off as he sat next his lover. Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre and pulled him into his lap.

"The police called, they have busted down almost every were and still no sing of Miya. . . . . . . This whole thing got me to thinking, what if it was are child and not Zechs and Heero's. Their going threw so much, and they hurt so much. I'd die if some one took you or my child from me." Trowa murmured out as one arm held Quatre tightly to him and the ether caressed his still flat stomach. Quatre sat his hand on top Trowa's and cupped Trowa's cheek with the ether.

"I know Trowa, I have thought about that to and I have felt their pain. It's almost to much." He paused looking deeply into Trowa's emerald pools.

"I called perventers earlier. They are going to treat this as a terrorist case and are already searching and giving help in the search." He said as he removed his hand from Trowa's cheek and sat it on top of the ether and rested his head agents Trowa's chest.

"At least we're getting help." Trowa sighed.

"I remember about two months ago, Duo dragged Heero down to headquarters and brought Miya with them."

"Why did they go down there?" Quatre asked becoming curious.

"Wufei was doing office work that day and was not having to good of a day as it was. Duo had call about a hour before lunch and Wufei seemed to perk up some. Then about fifteen mints before lunch Duo brought Heero and Miya to the office. They were there to bring Wufei and me lunch. As soon as Heero walked in with Miya wrapped up in her blanket and waving her arms as she leaned on his shoulder every one was swarming around him. Nobody could get enough of little Miya they were all cooing and acting like twits around her. Heero had this look that was just begging for help from one of us. We finely broke up the baby huddle and Heero got to sit down." Trowa stopped the memory there and just held on to Quatre, slowly and gently rubbing his stomach.

"Sounds like he had quite a day." Quatre murmured as he snuggled deeper into Trowas chest.

"Let's just hope that it wont turn into nothing but memories." Trowa sighed as he hugged Quatre.

Wufei and Duo walked into the house glad to be home even though the vacation had been wonderful, they missed every one. They ran their bags upstairs to their room before going to go search for their friends. Duo all but slid down the banister as he hurried to see his palls. Wufei fallowed contently, shaking his head at his husband with a warm smile on his face.

"Hey guys were home!" Duo yelled. He went into the parlor to find the ethers in a mess of papers, folders, coffee cups and with dead looks. These were things that Duo had no whish to see after the war.

"What happened. . . . ." Duo said in shock. His voice was low and almost stressed as he fought to get the words past. Quatre's head snapped up from reading tiredly threw a venal folder. He turned suddenly around to see Duo and Wufei standing in the door way.

"OH Duo Wufei your home. I'm sorry you could not return to better circumstances . . . . . " He was cut off by a moan which seemed to come from a pile of papers, folders and blankets of the short sofa across from the on that Quatre was seated on. Duo directed his attention to the moving mound. Heero sat up the papers and blankets rolling off his body as he sat up. Duo gave a gasp as he saw Heero's face. His eyes were red and puffy, his face was pale and looked mal-nutritious. Duo rushed over and wrapped his arms around the broken state of his best friend.

"My God what happened!" Duo demanded as he held Heero tightly. Zechs and Trowa made themselves known. They had been standing across the room at a small folding table going threw papers as well. Looking just as deviled as Quatre. Zechs more so seemed to be just as bad off as Heero.

"Miya was kid napped from her room the day after you both left. We've been tracking down every suspect and criminal on earth and in space." Zechs said in a dead voice. Duo just gasped and gave a angry look as he held on to Heero, his grip tightening.

"Why did you not call!" Duo nearly screamed.

"I didn't want your vacation ruined. You two needed the time alone to relax and get away from us all and the problems of life." Heero muttered as he broke from Duo's grasp.

"No matter the resign you should have told us we could always have rescheduled are trip." Wufei spoke up. They were all quiet after that till Quatre got up an announced that he was going to get them all some tea. He was about four steps from the door way when he brought his hand to his head and began to swoon before he fell, only to be caught by a pair of strong genital arms that held him as the two bodies aloud gravity to slowly lower them to the floor.

"Are you alright my little one?" Trowa asked concerned. He had gotten use to Quatre's dizzy spells and knew that when Quatre would stop and bring his hand to his head that he was going to stumble and he made sure he could catch his little angle in time.

"Yeah, I gust got dizzy is all, I'll go and get that tea now. . . ." Quatre made to get up but Trowa tightened his grasp on the small boy and using one arm to support Quatre's back and the ether scooping up under his knees, Trowa stood.

"No, forget about the tea, you're stressing your self so bad that these dizzy spells are getting worse. You need rest." Trowa said sternly but his tone holding love and caring.

"But. . . ." Quatre was cut off by Trowa in a more dominate tone.

"No Quatre you need to rest if not for me then rest for are little one." Quatre gave a sigh. Trowa was right stressing himself like this wasn't good for the baby nor for his sanity. Trowa head up to the stairs but was stopped when he heard Duo's voice.

"You stay up there and get some rest yourself Trow. I mean it!" Trowa nodded. He knew Quatre would not rest with out him so he did not argue. He headed up the stairs. Duo gently griped under Heero's arms.

"Come on you, you need decent rest. . . . ." Duo said as he heaved Heero to his feet.

"As do you Zechs." Wufei said gently placing a hand on the tall blonds shoulder. Zechs nodded, he was to tired to argue and he knew that the Duo and Wufei were right. Zechs moved over and wrapped Heero in his arms and lead the way to their bed. Duo watch them till they were out of site up the stairs. He turned to Wufei.

"So where ya wanna start?" Duo asked solemnly as he looked at his husband.

"I'm going to go down to perventers, no doubt they are on this case as well."

"Ya, they only needed to say the name Peace craft! And bada bing bada boom every one is helping!" Duo tried to smile but to no avail.

Wufei gave a nod. Grabbing his jacket from the hall he kissed Duo once then ran out the door.


	5. ch5

A Baby's Lullaby: Ch 5

It had been a week since Duo and Wufei had returned home to find their beloved family broken and distressed. They had focused all energy on finding baby Miya before Heero and Zechs fell into such deep pits of depression that they would never see them happy again.

Wufei was standing at a perventers desk going over some new files on the 'Peace craft baby case' as it had been named. Duo, himself and the ethers had all reverted back to gifts that made them so formidable during the war to find the beloved child. Duo came rushing in his limber body full of energy as he jumped over furniture and people. He stopped dead in front of Wufei.

"Chang! We've found her! We've found her! Come on!" Duo grabbed his husband by the wrist and pulling him out the building. Wufei was right behind him.

They got to 1000 Alexander Drive within ten mints thanks to Duo's manic driving skills. When they got their they pulled their guns from their holsters and barged into the rather nice looking double wide mobile home. They found Oz insignias all over and pictures of a mobile suite that had a heart with a arrow painted on the side of the head.

Ether perventers and members of the police force followed them like stink on shit. Wufei gave orders to search out the house. Duo ran up stairs gun cocked and ready to shoot should someone give him the resin. As soon as he topped the last step, he heard the cry's of a baby. And not just any baby. He new those soft cry's. it was Miya! He fallowed the sound to the last door on the left. Kicking in the door he found a young woman in her mid twenties jugging by the way she looked cradling Miya and crying.

"Freeze!" Duo yelled, and indeed the girl froze, well as best she could being that she was shaking with what seemed to be fear.

"Hand me the baby and don't try anything." Duo's voice was unnaturally cold and harsh as he spoke to the girl.

"No! You can't take my baby!" The girl yelled clutching Miya closer and shaking her head fiercely.

"She's not even your kid! She was stolen right out of her bed!"

"No! Mark found her abandoned and brought her to me!"

"NO! She is my niece and her real parents are going crazy missing her. And I worn you I was a gundam pilot so don't make me shoot. Trust me I wont miss my target. I'd rather not shoot you with my niece in your arms so just giver back to me and we can do this the easy way." He healed out his arm waiting, not lowering his gun. The girl looked from Miya to Duo and back. She moved hesitantly and handed Miya's crying form to Duo. He cradled her lovingly he smiled down at her and she stopped crying and started to giggle. Duo swung his head, throwing his braid over his shoulder and Miya eminently grabbed a hold of it and started to wave it and pull.

"WUFEI I HAVE HER! I HAVE HER SHE'S OK!" Duo yelled down.

"BAKA!" Miya squealed.

"Ya baby it's me your good old uncle Duo, lets get you back to you father he has been just sick you know." Duo cooed to Miya. Wufei and several ether perventers came rushing up the steps and into the room. Wufei went up to Duo and took Miya from his husband's arms and looked her over. She kept a tight hold on Duo's braid as she smacked Wufei in the face.

"BAKA BAKA!" she squealed. Wufei laughed hard and hugged his niece close. He handed her back to Duo and escorted him out. As soon as they exited the mobile home a black SUV pulled up and Heero jumped out of the passenger side door before it even came to a complete stop. He ran strait to Duo. He stopped just in front of his best friend.

"She's just fine Heero. Here take her I bet she missed you just as badly!" Duo beamed. Heero took Miya from Duo's arms and held her tightly, cradling her as closely as he could get her. Zechs came up behind Heero and wrapped his arms around both his love and his child.

"DA . . .DA, DADA!" Miya squealed. Heero's head shot up and looked at Zechs. He picked Miya up so he healed her in front of him. She held at her arms trying to grab at both Zechs and Heero.

"DaDa! Dada!" she giggled. The tears that had been falling down Heero's face as soon as he made it out of the car fell heavier. Zechs own choked laughs coming to his ears.

"Susan! Mama will get you back baby! I promise Susan I promise!" The girl yelled as she was towed to a police car. Heero clutched Miya back to his chest as he watched the girl. Zechs healed him tightly in reassurance.

"After three weeks of being missing, the infant daughter of Millard Peacecraft was finely found. The woman of which the abductor had left her with had clamed the child as her own and that she had legally adopted the girl. But after extensive blood and DNA test, all results in which proved the child to be the girl to be Sir Peacecraft's daughter. . . . . In ether news . .."

Quatre turned the TV off after the end of the news report. He sat the remote down on the coffee table and reclined back into Trowa's arms. He gave a grateful sigh. It had all really been do to Duo and Wufei. They had token complete charge as soon as they had gotten home and had every thing in order and Miya back in Heero's arms within a week. Heero and Zechs had yet to stop thanking the two of them. Trowa rubbed his stomach. Three months. He was now three months pregnant. And he felt like he was six!

His family jeans had struck again! He hadn't gone to see sally yet but he knew for a fact he was caring more then one child. Though he wasn't going to tell Trowa just yet, not till he solid proof from sally. For if he knew his husband as well as he thought he did, Trowa would do nothing but worry till he did go see Sally. But all sings pointed to the fact that there was more then one.

Fact A) the kid never stopped moving. He was always feeling flutters of the kid moving. It wouldn't really start kicking or anything for at least another couple of weeks.

Fact B) He was at least, at least two time's bigger then Heero had been when he was three months along.

Fact C) he was tired! Always tired, no matter if he hadn't done anything he just couldn't stay awake or it would be the exact opposite and he couldn't sleep. It was getting very tiring.

"Are you alright little one? That is the fourth time you have sighed like that. Is their something you need or want?" Trowa asked bring Quatre out from his thoughts.

"OH! No I'm fine I didn't realize that I was sighing." Quatre said with a warm smile.

"I had just been thinking about the baby." He clarified. Trowa smile at him.

"You know I think you were right" Trowa said as he caressed Quatre's already showing stomach.

"Oh about what?"

"I believe that you are having more then one. Why don't we stop by Sally's clinic on the way home tomorrow?" Trowa suggested.

"Were are we going?" Quatre asked confused.

"Baby shopping with Duo and Wufei." Trowa said gently.

"Are they having a baby?" Quatre asked excitedly.

"As far as I know, no. Duo just wants to take you shopping and Wufei and I are going to tag along." Trowa nuzzled Quatre's neck. He scooped the blond up and cradled him.

"Come little one, it is your bed time." Trowa said as he headed up the stairs. As they passed Heero and Zechs room they heard the wonderful sound of laughter and the giggles of a certain little Miya Yuy-Marquis. A welcoming sound to hear after what had happened. Of course they had added extra protection around Miya now. The window in Miya's room had a lock on the inside. Their was no way to open the window from the outside. And security sensors had been placed threw out the house. So hopefully this would never happen again.

Trowa laid him down on the bed to find that his little angel had already fallen asleep in his arms. He pulled off Quatre's pants and undid his dress shirt before slipping on the oversized blue sweater that he wore to bed now- a day. He was very self conches since he had started to gain waist size do to the baby. Trowa undressed and curled up to Quatre. Quatre turned so his back was to Trowa and snuggled closer. Trowa smiled, he wrapped his arms around Quatre his one hand going to rest on the swell of Quatre's stomach. He smiled as he felt the movements with in that little dome of flesh.

Trowa awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. He unwound his legs from Quatre's and got up in his boxers. He opened the door to find a very tired looking Wufei standing their in a pair of tight black sweats.

"What's wrong?" Trowa asked sleepily.

"I need help."

"Why what's wrong?" Trowa asked becoming worried at the distressed tone in Wufei's voice.

"Duo is really sick. I need help getting him to the hospital. I went to go asked Heero and Zechs but when I got to their door I decided not to bother them." Wufei said.

"Wasn't . . . ."

"No they put her in her own bed so she won't get use to sleeping with them." Wufei replied rubbing his forehead.

"How bad is he?"

"He's got a high fever, he's been waking up in the middle of the night early morning throwing up and he's complaining that the mussel in his abdomen are killing him." Wufei said crossing his arms and looking down the hall to where his and Duo's room was.

"Sound's like he's pregnant." Trowa said with a cocky grin. His grin broadened when he saw all the color drain from Wufei in shock.

"But surly it could not make him this sick."

"Quatre was really sick for a couple of weeks. Go and get him and I'll get Quatre and meat you at my car." Trowa said, Wufei nodded and rushed to his room. Trowa closed his door and walked to the bed. He got dressed and found a pair of light sweats for Quatre before he walked over to the sleeping beauty. He sat a gentle firm hand on Quatre's shoulder and gently rocked him.

"Hmmm, Trowa , is 'something 'rong?" Quatre asked as he slowly sat up with Trowa's help.

"We got to take Duo to the hospital." Trowa said as he slipped Quatre's feet into the legs of the sweats.

"What! Why what's wrong!" Quatre demanded as he stood. Trowa pulled the sweats up and they started to the door.

"By the sounds of what Wufei descried to me he's developed the early sings of pregnancy." Trowa said that quirky grin back. Quatre gasped and a hand flew to his mouth. Once they were down at the car Trowa turned it on to warm up as they waited. They didn't wait long, Wufei rushed out with Duo wrapped in a thin bed spread and cradled in his arms. He laid Duo in the back seat and got in, setting Duo's head in his lap. Trowa made quick time getting to the hospital and once there Wufei carried Duo in to find Sally leaning forward over the reacceptance looking at the computer screen.

"SALLY!" Quatre hollered. Sally raised her head and when she saw them standing their in there night cloths, Wufei with Duo wrapped up and cradled in his arms she rushed over.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"He's sick. That's all we know." Trowa replied being the calm one.

"What do you think is wrong?" she asked.

"Well the symptoms that Wufei told me sound suspiciously like he's pregnant." Trowa said. Sally cracked a smile. She dashed and brought a gurney over.

"Put him on and we'll take him to a examining room and run a couple test." Wufei did as told and fallowed closely next to the gurney.

Duo awoke to the beeping of a I.V. machine and to some one holding his hand and brushing his bangs back. He opened his eye's to see a widely smiling Wufei.

"Oi, Chang what am I doing here?" Duo asked his voice slightly raspy.

"You were pretty sick so Trowa and Quatre brought us to the hospital love." Wufei said his smile threatening to engulf his face.

"Ok what has you so happy?" Duo asked slightly annoyed that his husband could be smiling so broadly when he was here lying in a hospital bed.

"Oh nothing to big . . . . . . . . .Daddy." Wufei's smile widened as he saw Duo go pale and loose all hope of coherent speech. Duo laid his hands on his stomach so that his thumb and index finger created a diamond around his navel.

"You mean . . . . . . . I'm . . . ." Duo said in a faraway voice.

"Yes Duo, we're going to have a baby, your pregnant, that's why you were so sick." Wufei kissed Duo's forehead.

"By Gods do you know how much I love you." Wufei murmured.

"I have a pretty good guess. When can we leave?"

"As soon as Quatre and Trowa return, after Sally gave us the results of your blood work they asked if she could take a look at Quatre."

"Oh is he ok?" Duo asked gaining a bit of concern for his friend. Just then Trowa walked in caring Quatre.

"He's just fine he just fainted after the news." Trowa said he himself looked rather pale.

"Oh what news?" Duo asked as he sat up.

"Triplets." Quatre said as he opened his eyes lazily. They held this bright lovingly gleam in them. Both Duo and Wufei's jaw dropped.

"W . . . .what?" Duo asked again.

"I'm having triplets. Three boys." Quatre said quietly. They all smiled. Trowa nuzzled Quatre lovingly before kissing him. Boy did they all have news for Zechs and Heero when they got home!


	6. ch6

A Baby's Lullaby

"Hush abbey baby don't need cry . . . . . ." Quatre's soft voice began to hum as he rocked idly back and forth in the rocking chair that Trowa had placed in their room. He started to mull over what had happened in the past two weeks as he hummed. First Duo and Wufei came home and holding true to the word of their friendship, they took over Miya's case and had her home. Then just last night Duo and Wufei where rejoicing with everyone, telling Zechs and Heero that him and Wufei where now expecting. Then Trowa and he had told Heero and Zechs about the triplets, and they laughed. Oh how they laughed! But he had to admit that it was funny. He was brought out of his musings when a light knock came from his door.

"Come in." Quatre said gently. Duo walked in, shutting the door behind him, before he fell to the bed looking pail and as if he had saw better days during the war then he had now.

"Are you all right?" Quatre asked as he got up and sat next to Duo and began to gently rub his back.

"No, I feel awful. I can't eat anything without throwing it up, my abdomen is cramping, and I miss my Wu-bear." Duo said his lip pouting out. Quatre chuckled, he had yet to go threw the mood swing but he figured that to be due to his more inner balance . . . . . . . . Yeah right. He was just lucky. Unfortunately for Duo though, he wasn't as lucky. He seemed to be getting the worst of it. Heero didn't even have it this bad. Quatre took pity on pour Duo; he was even forced to take calcium supplements and ether fraternal medicines.

Quatre pulled Duo up limply and cradled his head agents his shoulder. He rubbed Duo's back gently trying to give Duo at least a little comfort. Another nock came to his door.

"Come in." At his consent Heero walked in with a tray that held three glasses of milk some sandwiches, crackers, miny muffins, and Duo's medicines. As he turned to shut the door, Quatre could see Miya waving her arms and cooing in her sling that hung on his back.

"Lunch time and Duo you need to take your medicine." Heero said gently as he sat the tray on the night table. Duo gave a pained moan as he saw the sandwiches. Heero smirked.

"I brought you some crackers; they'll settle your stomach." Heero said as he gave Duo his medicine and a glass of milk. Duo took the vitamins, supplements, and milk gingerly before popping the capsules and taking a drink of milk.

"Thanks. . " Duo mumbled under his breath as he took a cracker and idly munched on it like a mouse. Heero reached over and gently ran his hand threw Duo's bangs, ruffling them slightly and gave Duo a sad kind of smile.

"Don't worry; it'll get better promises me." Heero said gently. Duo gave a huff and continued to munch on his cracker. Heero moved to pull the stuffed chair from the corner to the bed but Quatre stopped him.

"Heero don't bather with that, sit in the rocker and rock Miya." He said happily. Heero turned back around and gave a small smile. He brought Miya around to his front in her sling and sat down facing the ether two.

"Baka dada!" she squealed happily as she reached up to try and grab at Heero's face. They all gave a laugh at her and Heero bent his head down and gabbed little Miya's fingers with his mouth, covering his teeth with his lips 'munched' on her fingers making noises. Before releasing her little fingers and bending further down to rub their noses together. Miya just squealed and laughed at her father. Heero brought his head up, a little flushed from leaving his head bent, allowing the blood to rush, and from laughing at his daughter.

He looked at Quatre, he had a 'the glow' about him at watching Heero and Miya play. Quatre had his hand atop his some what swollen abdomen. Heero's eyes shifted gently to Duo, who he found had placed his glass back on the tray along with his cracker and had curled up on the bed and fallen asleep. Heero shock his head gently. He gave Miya a muffin then he picked her up from her sling.

"Quatre, would you hold her while I take Duo and put him in bed?" Quatre, who had grabbed a sandwich and was eating happily looked to his side and saw why Heero had said that. He jumped slightly.

"Oh! Ya sure." Quatre squeaked as he sat his sandwich back on the tray and wiped his hands on a napkin before reaching out and taking Miya. When Heero got up so did Quatre, who sat back down in the rocker so Heero could scoop Duo up and cradle him. it still surprised Quatre that even being forced to be idle for nine months, Heero had kept his strength. Heero walked out of the room with Duo cradled in his arms.

Quatre watched him leave before looking down at Miya. Her little hands were busy shoving the muffing into her mouth. She just loves those things. She soon had it gobbled up and he began to rock, with in a few mints she had drifted off into her midday nap. He gently patted her rump as he continued to rock her, looking out the window and just relishing the quiet. Quatre snapped his head around when he heard the door click shut to see Heero turning and walking over. Quatre automatically knew something was wrong buy the way Heero looked.

"Heero what's wrong?" Quatre asked worried.

"I'm worried about Duo. When I went to lay him down he grabbed my arm, I thought he had woken up but he was still asleep. He started to mumble and what I caught I didn't like." Heero sat down on the bed, steeping his fingers under his chin and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Why? What did he say?" Quatre asked gently.

"Precise quote: Wufei why are you leaving? I . . . I didn't mean to loose the baby, I'm sorry Wufei. Please don't leave I'll try again, I promise I wont loose this one, please stay Wufei." He paused turning his head then looking Quatre straight in the eye.

"He even cried Quatre. He's having nightmares about loosing the baby and loosing Wufei with it. Duo is my best friend Q, just like you are, and I hate seeing that. He knows Wufei won't leave him but still it pledges his dreams."

"What do you suggest we do?" Quatre asked gently. Heero's face became serious.

"Have both Wufei and Trowa take leave from work and stay home till the baby's are born. I know it will ease Duo if Wufei where around to take care of him instead of you and me, and I'd feel better with Trowa here as an extra pair of hands; Wufei's will be full with Duo and I can't be every where at the same time." Heero elaborated. Quatre had to smile at Heero.

"That sounds like a perfect idea. But what about Zechs, would you like it if I gave him some time off too?" Quatre asked kindly. Heero gave him a small smile.

"No that's ok; you two are the ones that need your husband's home right now." He stood up from the bed and took the two steps to Quatre.

"Here give me Miya and I'll go put her in bed and as for you, I want you to finish you lunch then try and take a nap, trust me if you don't now you'll wish you had later." He said as he gently took his daughter from Quatre and left, closing the door behind him. Quatre did as told and ate his lunch. While he ate he called up his office and told his personal secretary to arrange a thirteen month paid vacation for Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei.

He had to admit that he really didn't want to quit running W.E. but he really couldn't do it while he was pregnant, and he and Trowa wanted a big family; planning on fallowing these three with several more. And then there was the fact that neither of them wanted to leave their children home without one of them there. Sure Heero and Duo said that they would be happy to watch the baby's while Trowa and him were at work, but still they wanted at least one of them at home to be with the children. He remembered how during a tiff that him and Trowa had been having on the subject of paternity leave, Heero had stepped in with little Miya cradled in his arms, he had laughed as she started to chastise them in baby talk with a glare so much like Heero's. Once Heero had stepped right in the middle of them, he had gently stated, what now seemed like the most obvious answer, that maybe Quatre should just move his office home. And that was that.

Quatre gave quite a large yawn of some one who was supposedly not tired, he chastised him self. Heero was only looking out for him and Duo, and he had to admit that he was happy that Heero was here and he completely took back all the thoughts of how frustrating Heero could be when he was pregnant. He now knew that Heero had all right to be a pain in the ass.

Quatre crawled slowly onto the bed and curled up on his side, giving another large yawn, he drifted off.

Wufei cracked the door to his and Duo's room open and looked in. Trowa and him had just gotten home. They had been called and told that they had been given an extended thirteen month paid vacation. He had laughed when Trowa had met him at the car wearing a most amusing blush.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Quatre has requested I take thirteen moths, paid, off."

"And what's so bad bout that, I got the same thing."

"it was kinda embarrassing to have the manager of the east department come and tell you that your husband is taking you out with him for paternity leave." Once Trowa had uttered those Wufei had busted down laughing.

But now, now he was tiptoeing over to his bed to curl up behind the most wonderful lover in the world and be with him for the most wonderful event that life could offer, the growth and birth of their child.

He gently crawled onto the bed and scooped up behind Duo, wrapping his arms secretly around Duo's shoulders. Duo turned and snuggled closer but his face looked pained and sad. Wufei became worried as he listened to Duo mumbled in his sleep.

"Oh Duo, no, no, no, I would never leave you." He closed his eye's tightly at the horrific thought and wrapped his arms tighter around Duo and held him closer.

Duo's Dream Duo's POV

My eyes blinked open as I laid on are bed. But something was wrong, my stomach hurt and it felt like something was running between my legs. I looked down and there was blood running every where. Then my stomach cramped up, I turned on to my back. No, no, NO! I can't loose my baby, I can't loose Wufei's baby! No!

"Wufei, it hurts Wufei!" I call out but he's not there. Every thing is black now and I'm laying here, blood is still pouring from between my legs and it hurts. I close my eyes and when I open them again I'm lying in a hospital bed with a gown on and Wufei sitting next to me in a chair.

"Wufei what happened?" I asked, my voice is horse and week.

"You lost it, you lost my child." He sounds so angry with me. I don't understand. Is this really happening?

"I. . . I'm sorry Wufei I . . . . I didn't mean to. I . . ." Wufei got up before I could finish and headed to the door.

"Don't try and apologies, you never wanted the baby to begin with, you did this just to spite me."

"NO! I wanted it! I swear I just wanted you to be . . . . " But every thing turned black again.

I closed my eye's hopping that when I opened them he would still be there, with me. but when I opened them I was standing next to are bed wearing my over sized dark blue, nit sweater, and Wufei, Wufei is packing?

"What are you doing Wufei?"

"I'm leaving, it took to long for you to become conceived and then you loose it, you attention seeking fagot. I don't have the time to wait for you to give me a child let a lone suffer with your attention seeking exploits." He, he means it. He sounds so venomous. He hates me!

"No please! I didn't want to loose the baby! Don't go! Please don't go! I'll get pregnant again, I promise just don't go!" I'm crying and I don't care, he's being a bastard and I still don't care. I love him and a few harsh words that's all they are just words.

"Please Wufei don't go! Please stay!"

End of Dream, norm POV

Duo was crying hard in his sleep, mumbling and Wufei has had enough of this nightmare. He brought his hand up and ran it along Duo's cheek and into his bangs.

"Duo, come on baby, wake up." Duo's eyes blinked open, red rimed and with tears still streaming lightly down his cheek. He jumped slightly before wrapping his arms around Wufei's neck and barring his face agents Wufei's chest giving small hiking sobs.

"Shh, shh, now it was only a bad dream, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Wufei cooed.

"I. . . .I. . . . . WUFEI!" Duo cried harder as he barring his face further into Wufei's chest.

"Hushhhh, I'm right here Duo, I'm right here with you." Wufei comforted as he brought the hand witch Duo had been laying on up to the back of Duo's head and threaded his fingers into that ginger main. Duo's sobs started to slow into hiccups and his breathing began to even out. Wufei took his ether hand and rub gentle soothing circles in the center of Duo's back. Then reality hit Duo and he looked up into Wufei's gentle onyx eyes.

"Why are you home so early? Not that I'm complaining." Wufei gave him a gentle smile.

"Quatre didn't like the thought of Trowa and I not being here while you and him are pregnant. He wants us here with you and I do not disagree." Wufei laid a gentle kiss on Duo's forehead before gently pushing Duo's head foreword to rest back agents his chest.

"I love you Chang." Duo said sleepily.

"Ai shiteru, Duo, forever and always." With that exchange they both drifted off for a restful nap.

Trowa entered his and Quatre's sheared bedroom to find his little angle lying asleep on their bed with a small smile on his face as his little hand rested on his stomach. Trowa gave a small smile. He crawled over the bed and laid behind Quatre. Quatre sighed and snuggled closer, causing Trowa to give a small chuckle before nuzzling the top of Quatre's head and breathing in the sent of the desert. It never seemed to leave his little angel. The sent of those broiling sands and the clear sky's that aloud the sun to show bright and hot. He remembered how breathtaking Quatre looked under those skies. The sun causing his hair to shine, that gave the impression that he had a halo of golden light. How the reflection on of the sun from the sands gave him a surreal glow, making him seem even more out of this world.

How he loved his little angle. And now his little angle was giving him the most precious gift he could ever ask for. He was getting a family of his own. Sure he thought of the ethers as his family but this, this was what was missing. The last peace of the puzzle, it all fit perfectly. He could not ask for any thing more then this. He did miss the circus now and then but that feeling would pass as soon as he saw Quatre and his little one smiled at him. he regretted nothing he did during his life, not even all the killing he did during the war, because it all lead to this point in time, this perfect point.

Quatre turned in his sleep and nuzzled closer to Trowa. Trowa wrapped his arms lovingly around Quatre and holding him close, rubbing slow circles on Quatre's back. Quatre gave a sigh of contempt and then settled to sleep some more. Trowa fallowed him into a soothing sleep.

Ok people, Trio here, I have been battling a REALLY bad case of block with this story so I'm just going to take a brake on this one till I get some inspiration to write more. I have started several ethers I need to finish and then I have like six ethers I'd like to start posting so ya. . . . . . . . IF ANY OF YOU WHO ARE ACTULY READDING THIS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GIVE ANY IDEAS! If not I'm going to start doing some MAGIOR time jumps that I know you wont like. AND THAKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY STORYS! It means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying them.


	7. ch7

A Baby's Lullaby

"I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL!" Ahhh, every one at the Winner estate new that sound all too well, and in a precise and accurate count down, . . .3. . .2. . .

The sound of soft sobbing grew louder as a growing Quatre entered the game room now turned den. It was now time to execute operation T.B., as Heero put. This was when Heero would go threw hell to find the only person in the entire world 'and' space that could calm and/or comfort the emotional Arab.

You see it was about two weeks ago, about Quatre's forth month mark, that the little angle boy started to suffer the 'joys of child bearing.' At first the mood swings started out as simple little sessions about five mints long where Quatre would all of the sudden start to cry silently and when asked what was wrong he would reply that he didn't know what was wrong. That would lead to a three mint session of 'everybody must hold, pet, and coo comfort to little distraught Quatre.' Once he'd give his file sniff Trowa would be the one to softly ask if he was 'alright now?' Which Quatre would nod his head vigorously and give a normal smile.

Well it was only that simple for about the whole of a week. After that it got worse to where the crying sessions would last longer and be a bit more intense to where he would cry out that he wanted Trowa. Trowa, who had decided to stay relatively close to his 'little one' do to the mood swings, would come right as the first syllable of his name left the rosy lips of his lover and would stand (or sit) rocking Quatre till the mood swing would end. What would make these sessions kind of scary was when Quatre would all of the sudden start laughing as he got up and would leave to go tinker around the house.

Now, about a week and a half since that started, Quatre had gotten where he would experience quick and sharp bouts of anger before he would brake down into bouts of sobbing tears. It was these emotional trips that had Trowa in a really awkward situation for he never truly could tell when Quatre wanted to be left alone during his mood swing or if he just wanted to be held and comforted. This one was one of those.

Trowa stood just behind Quatre in the doorway to the den as he watched his 'little one' to see what the best action would be. As he watched his angle, Quatre dropped his already showing body to his knees and covered his face. The most heart wrenching sobs made their muffled way to Trowa's ears. Trowa couldn't help but feel sorry for his lover. He made his way quickly to the kneeling blond and wrapped his strong arms protectively around Quatre's delicate shoulders and began to rock slowly with Quatre.

Quatre turned and clutched helplessly to Trowa's shirt. His sobs making his shoulders shake violently in Trowa's arms. Trowa just continued to hold Quatre threw his tears and coo soft comfort to the little blond. When Quatre began to calm down, Trowa moved one hand down to gently stroke Quatre's bulging belly. Four months and he look six. Trowa gave a small sigh and hugged Quatre firmly.

"I'm sorry, Trowa, I didn't mean that, not at all." Quatre whispered after a shaky deep breath. Trowa stroked Quatre's hair soothingly.

"Shhhh, I know little one. It is not easy for you." Trowa comforted.

"But I shouldn't have shouted like that, I know how much it hurts you, I try not to but at times- -" Trowa gently cut Quatre off with a soft kiss. The little Arab let himself melt into the touch and lean into the strong, supporting embrace that Trowa gave him. Trowa broke away softly.

"I know, you don't have to explain. Like Heero said, everything you experience will be three times worse. That includes your mood swings, not just your growth." Trowa said gently. He hugged Quatre again when he heard the soft sigh escape the blonds pink lips. Trowa let himself relish the moment while he held Quatre. He shifted Quatre in his arms, Quatre's head shifting to rest just over Trowa's heart. Trowa smiled at Quatre, finding him to have fallen asleep agents his chest.

Trowa deftly shifted Quatre's small body in his arms so his little one was cradled safely in his grasp. He swiftly rose from the floor with his husband curled to him. Trowa took Quatre up to their room and laid him down for a restful nap. The triplets were robbing Quatre of so much needed energy. It worried Trowa no mater how many times that Heero or Sally said that it was perfectly normal and that in a few more weeks the tiredness would dissipate.

As he made his way down the hall a sharp cry came from the direction of Wufei's and Duo's room. Trowa stopped in his tracks and turned to listen. It came again only louder. Trowa turned on a heal and ran to the door to Duo's room. Normally if a cry came from a room Trowa would smirk the place a bet with ether Heero of Quatre on which on of the partners was getting laid. But this cry was not of the normal pleaser cries that made their way threw the hall, this one was filled with fear, horror, and pain. Trowa reached the door and threw it open to find Duo curled on the floor holding his abdomen and crying. What froze Trowa in place with absolute horror was the pool of blood forming on the floor between Duo's legs.

Duo and Wufei had been sitting in the kitchen when Quatre had shouted out. Duo had started in his seat and knocked himself a good to the side of his abdomen on the table edge. He had hissed a bit and gave his side a rub but all in all he was fine. He sat back next to Wufei and continued to idly eat the banana pudding he had had a hankering for.

"How you can stand the taste of the vile substance, I will never know." Wufei said with a grimace.

"Ah Wu-bear, you will never know what's good!" Dou said with his patented smile. "Sister Helen use to make me a batch of banana pudding and a small chocolate cake for my birthday." Duo said his tone sobering as he sniffed slightly. Duo pushed the rest of his uneaten desert away and got up. Wufei watched him.

"Where are you going?" Wufei asked concerned. Duo looked over his shoulder.

"I'm going to go lay down for a while." He said softly.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Wufei asked gently.

"No I'd like to be alone for a bit."

Wufei nodded. Duo had times where he wasn't very susceptible to having others around. Duo left and went upstairs. As he passed Trowa and Quatre's room he saw Trowa laying a sleeping Quatre down out of his arms. Duo smiled gently. Aside from the out of control mood swings, Quatre was doing overly well. Duo on the other hand was doing 'better' then he was earlier in his pregnancy. He didn't have to take as many supplements or medicines once Sally had been happy with the way his body responded to the now 'functioning' implant.

Duo went into his room and to that bathroom before making his way to the bed. On his way a strange and very intense bout of nausea and dizziness struck him. He tried to make it to the safety of his bed but, with a sharp cry, he fell to the floor in front of the bed. Unfortunately, Duo did not have the ability to turn as he would have when he was not pregnant. Instead he fell forward. Duo tried to catch himself but even with the plush carpet his arms jarred and he fell on his stomach.

The pain was hot blazing fire in his abdomen. He turned to his side and wrapped his arms around his abdomen and gave a loud cry of intense pain as his mussels clenched. Duo felt something run from between his legs but the pain was so bad, he couldn't make a coherent thought. The door slammed open and a silhouette stood in the doorway in his darkened mind before he blacked out.

When Duo's head fell to the side as he blacked out, Trowa rushed forward. He scooped Duo up and nearly tore of his sweat pants and found in them blood and what looked like a handful of hamburger, Duo's fetus.

"Fuck," Trowa hissed as he grabbed his cell phone from his belt. He dilled Sally's cell.

"Sally,-"

"Sally, get to the hospital, Duo has had an accident and is miscarrying."

"Oh God! I'll meet you there." Trowa turned off his phone and clipped it back. He grabbed Duo's pants and rolled them into a bundle. He pulled the top cover from the bed and wrapped Duo init and hulled ass out of the room with both bundles in his arms.

"WUFEI, HEERO, ZECHS!" He yelled all three came rushing in. Wufei stopped dead in his tracks at the site. Heero and Zechs came up quickly and moved with Trowa as he continued to rush out.

"Zechs go get the car," in a blink Zechs was gone, "Heero get Wufei moving and to the car. We'll go ahead of you and meet you at the hospital, you need to wake Quatre and get Miya." Heero nodded and moved back to steer Wufei to the waiting van. Zechs didn't wait fro the doors to even close, he hit the gas and they were off.

"Hold on Duo." Heero whispered sadly as he watched the tan van vanish in the distance. He rushed back in and up to Quatre's room once there he gently woke the blond and explained what he knew of what was happing which was that something was seriously wrong with Duo and that they had to meet the others at the hospital.

To say Quatre was worried would have been an understatement. The young blond man continued to bombard Heero with despite questions as they got in the car, Miya strapped safely into her car seat. Heero answered Quatre's questions best he could as the rushed to the hospital.

When they arrived they found Zechs waiting for them. The platinum blond man took his daughter into his arms and showed the other two to the waiting room where Wufei and Trowa where. No one said anything except for little Miya who's little coos and broken words were somewhat comforting in this distressing situation. When they got to the waiting room Quatre rushed over to his husband who was leaning agents the wall. The lean acrobat wrapped protective arms around the shorter blond. Quatre looked up into sadden eyes.

"Is he all right, what happened?" Quatre asked as he turned to look at the door. Trowa sighed and moved to sit Quatre down.

"I really don't know, I was leaving the hall after I laid you down when I heard him cry out from his room. I stopped to see if I was just imagining it but I wasn't. I rushed to his room and found him on the floor crying and. . . and bleeding." Trowa swallowed. "I pulled his pants off to see what was happing, the ba- - the fetus was in his pants." Quatre's hands flew to his mouth as he gasped. No! no nonononononono! Duo could not loose the baby! He just couldn't!

At the sound of a tight drawn in breath Quatre turned to see Wufei doing his hardest to fight off the tears. Quatre jumped up and moved to kneel in front of Wufei, who he pulled into a tight embrace. Wufei gasped before bearing his face into Quatre's shoulder and cried. Soon three more sets of arms were doing their best to embrace and comfort the China man. Even little Miya did her best to comfort Wufei even if she didn't understand.

"'Tay Wu-wu." Miya's little voice cooed. Wufei looked up at the girl who was held still in her father's arm. He gave a coked laugh at the bright blued eyed look the girl gave him.

"As long as I still have Duo I will be Chibbi." Heero nodded, they could get threw this as long as they had each other.

Zechs looked up at the sound of the door opening and a blood splattered Sally still in scrubs came in.

"I don't believe it but Wufei, there're both fine." Sally said tiredly.

"Wh. .What do you mean, the baby- -"Wufei said somewhat stunned.

"Dou was caring twins." She started and paused letting Wufei absorb this. "The rug burns on Duo's palms and arms suggest that he fell and landed on his stomach. After examining the fetus of the miscarried child and giving Duo a thorough examination and ultrasound told me the whole story." She stopped and moved in front of Wufei to kneel before him.

"Wufei, when Duo conceived, he conceived twins but one of the twins wasn't developing properly, that's why he was having so many medical problems unbeknown to me.

"According to the size and development of the lost fetus it died about the end of his second month while the twin continued to grow. When Duo fell he knocked the dead fetus around a bit and helped his body flush it out. The hemorrhaging saved the twin from dieing and the baby and Duo are doing fine now." Sally paused and let Wufei and the others absorb this information.

"Wufei, if Duo hadn't fallen and knocked out the dead fetus, Wufei, the infection that the decaying fetus would have caused would have killed both Duo and the twin. He was luck this time around but I don't want any more chances like this." Wufei nodded mechanically.

"Don't leave Duo unattended at any time, watch what he dose closely. I'm going to keep him here for two weeks of observation." Sally said as she stood.

"You may go and see him in three hours, right now let him rest. He will be in I.C.U. till I'm happy that he has recovered from blood loss and trauma." With that Sally left.

Wufei gave a shuttering sigh as silent tears made tracks down his cheeks. They still had a chance, more importantly, he still had Duo.

Duo woke up in a strange room and something covering his face. He blinked blurry eyes and found him self in the hospital.

What happened? Duo wandered. Then what happened came back in sharp detail. He gasped as tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

Wufei, at the soft sound of a gasp, was up and sitting on the side of Duo's bed. Wufei brushed Duo's bangs from his eyes and looked down into distraught amethyst. The china man reached down and grasped Duo's slender hand in his own and brought it to his chest.

"I. . I'm sorry, I los-"

"No! no you didn't we still have a baby do, I still have you." Wufei whispered as he bent down and gently rested his forehead agents Duo's. He kissed away Duo's tears around the respirator mask.

"What do you mean?"

Wufei looked directly into Duo's sparkling amethyst and began the long explanation starting with why he had really been having trouble during the begging of the pregnancy. Duo listened avidly and when Wufei finished Duo gave a small pray to the child he had unknowing lost earlier before pulling Wufei down and holding desperately to Wufei. Wufei held him in turn more gently then he himself was being held.

Latter that night when the nurse came to check on Duo she found him still clinging onto Wufei. Both lying asleep in the hospital bed, Duo happily curled up on Wufei's chest. The nurse smiled and closed the door. Those two had just gone threw a hell like no other, they deserved to be together to night, why not let them be.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

LOOKEY LOOKEY! I' over writers block! Ha-Ha! As always my lovelies! R&R


	8. Chapter 8

A

Babies

Lullaby

Wufie woke to the sound of softly whispered conversation. He blinked several times before the sleep finally left his eyes and aloud him to see properly. He was still in the hospital bed with Duo laying curled up onto of him. He smiled down at his lover before looking around to see where the whispering was coming from.

Across from the bed sat their patchwork family. Heero gently rocking Miya in a provided chair while she napped with Zechs standing protectively next to them. Trowa sat in another provided chair also rocking, only it was not a baby he held but his overly pregnant lover. Wufie smiled at the site of the small blond curled in his husbands lap sleeping lightly.

Wufie looked down at his bundle and relished how he loathed to disturb his sleeping angel but unfortunately he need to use the restroom. Luckily Heero had seen that Wufie was awake and nodded to Zechs that the China man might be in need of assistance, which he was. Wufie could not seem to find a way of moving Duo that would not lead to his braided lover waking from the needed rest. He was startled slightly when he felt Duo being lifted off of him carefully, only to look up and see Zechs concentrating on the task of untangling and loosing Duo's grip to allow Wufie escape. When Zechs noticed Wufie's locked on stare, he smiled in that soft disarming way of his and held Duo just as delicately as he would his own lover. Wufie nodded and slipped out from under Duo and moved to stretch next to the bed.

Wufie did not stray from Duo's bed side till Zech had laid him back down gently and finished propping a soft pillow under his side so he would not roll around to much in his condition. Wufie moved close to Duo and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead after Zechs had moved back to his spot standing next to Heero, before he dashed into the restroom. Heero, Trowa, and Zechs laughing lightly to themselves.

A week passed by uneventfully. Duo was moved into a normal room in the paternity wing of the hospital, Wufie never leaving his side. The other ex-pilots would come daily to see their braided comrade and bring Wufie and him what ever they needed from home. So all in all it was a relatively normal week. The only thing that would have made it better was if Duo was not cramped up in the hospital.

That however was fixed by Friday. . .

"That's it Duo!" Sally said as she snapped off her gloves. She pulled the blanket back down and let Duo sit up properly. "You can go home at 3." She said putting away the last of her stuff.

"Really! I'm good to go?" Duo asked excitedly, squeezing Wufie's hand happily.

"Yep, but-"

"Ah man I know there would be a catch!" Dou sighed as he leaned on his husband.

"What has to be done Sally?" Wufie asked as he stroked Duo's slightly rounded belly.

"Bed rest, I don't want him doing anything, not for at least another two months." She stated sternly.

Wufei nodded easily. It was a very agreeable 'but' to their situation.

"Welcome home Duo!" Quatre greeted boisterously.

"Oi, Q-man!" Duo laughed as the plump blond hugged him gently.

"Little one, Duo needs to get upstairs. Remember what Sally said." Trowa said softly as he carefully pulled his lover off of the brunette and into his own arms.

"Gomen, Duo."

"Hey it's alright." Duo waved off happily as he headed for the kitchen, "Man we're hungry, aren't we lil guy." Duo rubbed his stomach, his face glowing in happiness. That is till something attached its self to his leg.

"No No baka!" Baby talk yelled up at him. There, attached securely to his leg was Miya. Her blue eyes and round little set in her mothers patented glare. The only thing he could capably do at that moment was blink down at the girl dressed in a little soft pink dress.

"Oh Heero, Zechs! Miya, she's walking!" Quatre called out. The next thing every one knew, Heero was thundering down from upstairs while Zechs streaked in this his video camera out and recording. Apparently Heero had been picking up his daughters room while Zechs had been in his office. They had let Quatre watch her, letting him get use to the idea that in five measly month he would soon be a 'mother' too.

Miya in her baby-ish way, looked over at her mother who stood next to her uncles. Her grip tightened on her uncle Duo's pant leg as she stomped her little foot, stating that she was not happy. Zechs continued to record the whole thing. Watching through the camera screen as Heero crouched down with his arms held out for his baby girl.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Heero said gently after watching his daughter stomp her foot.

"Un Du No No!" She yelled. Every one tried their best to conceal their mirth as she expressed her displeasure.

"That's right Chibbi, your uncle Duo is doing a no no." Wufei cooed as he walked up and gently grasped Duo's shoulder.

"Nigh Nigh!" Miya stomped again. Wufei crouched down to her so he was level with her and spoke kindly.

"That's right he's suppose to be in bed. Why don't you go to your mum and I'll take him to bed."

Satisfied that her uncle was going to be taken care of the baby girl released her grip on her uncle and wobbled slowly to her mother. Zechs proudly capturing every mint. His favorite being when his little princess let herself fall against her mum, wrapping tinny, chubby arms around his neck. Heero standing with her wrapped tightly in his hold as he gave her great praise and danced around with his angel. It was perfect. And it was all his.

Wufei gently laid his husband down on their bed before curling up next to his braided lover. He wrapped strong, caring arms around the slight frame and pulled Duo close, the braided head was laid against his chest. Wufei was bordering on the thresh hold of unconsciousness when a soft voice brought him back.

" 'Fei, how in hell did Miya know that I was suppose to be in bed?" Wufei looked down at his husband

"Quatre was watching her when I called and told him we where on are way home. She probably was listing to him when he told Trowa that you where suppose to stay in bed." Wufei began to settle back down before been brought back again.

"Wu-bear, I wasn't kidding when I said I was hungry." Duo said innocently.

"And what do you want to eat?"

"One of those frozen chocolate banana's that I saw at the store."

"I'll be back in twenty-five minutes." Wufei stated as he kissed the top of Duo's brow.

Wufei slipped off the bed, making sure Duo was comfortable before making his way out of the door.

Else Where

_'Need to go to the store and pick up a test.'_ Heero moaned as he stood from his kneeling position on the floor. It had been about two week since he had started to get sick. First he thought he had just caught a bout of flu but then with Duo going into the hospital and all it had disappeared and now it was back. He could only nock it this feeling up to one thing. . He was pregnant, again! He looked over at the door when a light nock came from it as it began to open.

"Hey hunny, you feeling alright?" Zechs asked worry plain as day on his face as he moved in to hold Heero.

"Yes, I'm fine. I shouldn't have eaten that tuna I found in the back of the fridge." Zechs shook his head as he ran a rag under cool water. He began to wipe Heero's face, neck, and hairline with the cool compress. Heero sighed softly as he leaned into the touch.

"I need to run to the store, mind watching Miya without me?" Heero asked as he continued to enjoy Zechs' comforting care.

"Not at all." Zechs replied.

Heero moved off of him and began to head out of the bathroom and down the hall. He soon ran into Wufei who was just closing his bedroom door behind him.

"Wufei where are you heading?" Zechs asked when he saw that the china man had his keys in hand.

"Duo is hungry and craving those chocolate frozen bananas that he saw at the story last time. I'm going to go pick up a load for him and I know Quatre will want to try them." Wufei said as he walked with them.

"I'll pick them up, I'm going to the story to do some shopping. You need to go back to Duo." Heero stated as he snatched away Wufei's keys and pushed him back to his and Duo's room.

Wufei, thankfully, went without a fight. Slipping back into the bedroom only to find his husband asleep. Easily, he slipped next to him and whispered 'I love you' as strong arms encircled the slim frame in front of him. Happy, Heero left to go to the store.

Heero stood in the bathroom strumming his fingers on the counter top impatiently. He had returned with enough frozen bananas to feed an army, along with a load of groceries and miscellaneous things like shampoo and dish soap, which by the way they still had plenty of.

It had taken half an hour to find one of the male pregnancy test he had bought in the load of toiletries, which where now all neatly organized and put away. The wait was just killing him. Then the timer went off. With shaky hands, Heero picked up the little stick and looked at it. Nope, it had to be wrong. So he opened the 'Forth' box and took out the test and redid it for the forth time. To say he was in denial would be an underestimate, seeing as he had managed to buy all six test that where on the shelf and was currently on the forth one.

So far they had 'All' been positive, and he knew it to be true, but that did not mean he couldn't be in denial of it. Finally, giving up when he held the 'SIXTH, POSITIVE' test he surrendered to his fate. Well it looked like Zechs was going to have an interesting night tonight.

Heero threw all of the test but the final one in a empty store back and took them to the outside trash. When he came back in he grabbed a zip lock baggy and put the sixth test in before washing his hands. He put the baggy and test into a pocket and decided to go have a nice long bath then a nice longer, nap. Miya would be fine with Zechs. He hoped.

Zechs opened the door to his and Heero's room. Heero hadn't wanted dinner, and before that he had taken a long bath. Heero didn't take baths often, he was more of a quick shower person like Zechs. That in its self was enough to tell Zechs that there was something wrong with his lover. The long nap just concreted this worry.

Zechs slipped onto the bed, spooning behind Heero. He buried his nose into the nape of heero's neck and hair. Breathing deeply he took in the clean smell of creamy peaches from Heero's shampoo. He smiled to himself. Who would have thought that Heero enjoyed the some what girly scented shampoos. It was quite funny to watch as Heero would stand in the soup isle for hours if you let him, debating on what scent he was more fond of, peach, vanilla, lavender, or apples and cinnamon spice.

Though the really funny thing was, that Heero tended to use a certain sent during a certain point in time. take Apples and cinnamon spice. That was used during the really cold wintry/holiday times. Heero had said it just seemed to fit the time and made him feel warm. Vanilla was pretty much an every day sent for him. He was quite fond of it. Lavender was what he would use when he wanted to relax, the soothing sent also having a aphrodisiac affect on Zech (which Heero would take full advantage of at times). Peach. . .Heero used Peach when? Oh he knew this! what was it!

Zechs' eyes snapped open. Blue eyes dilated in total shock. There was no way, Heero would have. . .No he wouldn't. He'd wait till the moment was right before even hinting at the fact that he was pregnant again. Zechs took this moment to peace together all that had been going on.

First, Heero had gotten sick about a month after Miya had come home. Then Duo had his accident and Heero had gotten better. Of course! Heeros nerves would have kept him so focused on Duo till he knew he was alright! That now explained the fact that Heero was sick again. _'Tuna my ass'_. Zechs thought to himself. Then there was the fact that Heero had been a little more tired recently when things started to calm down. Why in bloody hell did he not see it before!

Zechs lean up on one arm. Using the other he turned Heero onto his back. He brought a hand up and cupped Heero's cheek gently. Zechs lent down and laid a soft kiss on his lover's soft lips. It was returned gently. Zechs pulled back and watched deep blue eyes look up at him, focusing slowly from deep sleep.

"Hmm, what's wrong Zechs?" Heero asked groggily. Zechs being ever blunt and straight to the point replied.

"When did you find out you where pregnant?" Heero didn't even bat an eye.

"How did you know?"

"Your shampoo gave you away." At the quizzical look he was given, Zechs elaborated." You have only worn Peaches and Cream when you where pregnant. That tide in with your tired ness and morning sickness." Zechs said gently as he pressed another kiss to Heero's forehead. He pulled away and watched as Heero pulled something from his back pocket. He held the test up in the baggy.

"I found out after six of these things said 'positive'." Heero said glaring at the offending stick. Zech lent and buried his face into Heero's neck, chuckling away. Coming back up, he look down at his lover, his husband. The smile Zechs wore seemed to light up his face as his sapphire eyes sparkled with pure happiness. It was this look of joy that Heero saw that made everything seemed to sink in.

"Oh gods. . .Zechs. . . I'm pregnant again." Heero's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Wha-" Zechs cut him off with a deep kiss before his husband could cause himself to hyperventilate. When he pulled away Heero had that glowing look. The one he had when he was pregnant with Miya. Zechs watched as Heero's hands moved down and held his belly, his index finger and thumbs touching to create a diamond around his navel.

"Zechs, Where going to have a baby." Heero said softly. The smile was one that even Zechs rarely saw. It was big and affected his whole face, making his eyes squint and sparkle with happiness. It was a breath taking beauty. The small almost giggle like laugh that escaped from Heero made it all the more rare and beautiful.

"Miya is going to have a bigger family than we thought." Zechs cooed. _'I don't think life can get any better then this.'_ Zechs thought as he leaned in and kissed his husband one more time.

Konnichiwa mina! Yes I know it has been a LONG time since I updated this story. And now I bet you all want to kill me for making Heero pregnant again. Well you see I hit a crossroads with him. It was either make him depressed and somewhat mean cause of all of the babies coming, or take the chance to give Miya some one to play with. I'm kinda entertaining the idea of letting the H&Z and D&W move out to their own homes but I don't know, so give me your input on it and help me decide. Its up to you if they stay with Qat or not. Ja ne!


End file.
